How couldn't I love you?
by ShimmeringRaven
Summary: Annabella Crey transfers to Hogwarts where she meets none other then Fred and George weasley. Join her as she goes through her first and last year at Hogwarts : Sorry im terrible at Summarys :P Disclaimer goes to JK rowling aside from the Crey family and Hailey and anyother characters I decide to make up :P Please review :
1. Chapter 1

The late afternoon sunlight awoke me from one of the most restless night of sleep that i have had. My nerves about transferring from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts was really starting to get to me. What is nobody likes me? What if I make no friends and im forced to live my last year alone? What if I accidently start speaking french and they all think im showing off?

I know it sounds silly to think about all of these things but I cants help it. Thats what mom and dad get for switching me half way through the first semester.

" Annabella are you awake?" I could hear my mothers bell like voice calling up the stairs of our new England flat. I sighed as i grumpily threw off my duvet, instantly being shocked by the cold air that waited outside my blankets.

" Qui momma!" I called, sighing as I was going to miss speaking french. Even though I am English, my parents had moved me to Paris before my eleventh birthday on account of my dad landing a very good spot at the ministry. But now we have moved back because again my father has landed a very prestigious job at the ministry here. My father is a very famous man. John Crey is a well known man amongst the wizarding world. The Crey name fall down a long line of Purebloods. Many find that apon hearing my name I would be a very big snob, granted I am not a saint but I do not judge purely by money or blood.

" Hurry my dear we do not want to be late for the feast! There throwing it specially for you!" I felt the nots in my stomach twist. Why would they have to draw more attention to the new girl? Im aware that they do not normally allow new comers so far into the semester but dad was good friends with the head master and had convinced him to allow me to join.

I sighed once again as I packed the last of my belongings into my trunk. I know I could have used magic but I wanted to delay leaving as long as possible. By the time I had finished packing, I had just enough time to change into jeans and white t-shirt and pin my bangs back while allowing my waist length blonde hair to stay straight against my back.

" Annabella, lets go dear!" My mother called once again. I could feel my stomach twisting uncomfortably, I had successfully managed to delay us by an hour but knew that I couldn't push any further.

Since my father had an important meeting he was not home to wish me luck or say goodbye. He had however left me a short note wishing me all these things and noting that he would see me at Christmas.

" Grab on tight Anna." My mother cammanded after she had shrunk all my belongings to fit into our pockets, the only thing not shrunk was Hailey, my fluffy white kitty. I was old enough to apparate on my own but mom wasnt so trusting in me and seemed to think i wouldn't apparate to the correct spot. Gee run away once when your fourteen and it will haunt you for the rest of your life.

I felt the familiar twisting feeling in my stomach as we apparated to the hogsmead trainstation where we met a great big man.

" hi th're, names Hagrid im the gamekeeper." My mother smiled timidly up at the big man. I could tell she was somewhat reluctant to hand me over to such a scary man and part of me hoped that that reluctance was enough to get her to take me back to paris.

" Pleasure to meet you Hagrid, this is my daughter Annabella." She motioned to me, her blue eyes glaring at me till I spoke.

" Nice to meet you, Thanks you for coming all this way to escort me to the castle." My voice was filled with all the manners that had been grilled into me since birth. Having such a high classed family I had to be well mannered in order to not bring shame to my family's name.

Hagrids cheeks took on a slight blush as he smiled at me thankfully.

" No ne'ed ta thank me, im happy ter help" I smiled at the giant man. He really was quite a sweety once you got passed his grizzly features. My mother smiled seeming to make up her mind about him.

" Well Annabella it seems you are in good hands, I should be going your father will be home soon," She pulled my trunks from her pockets doing the counter curse to enlarge them before kissing both my cheeks. " Be good, I will see you at Christmas." And with that she vanished. I was left alone with Hagrid, and awkward silence building up between us.

"I'll just send yer bags up ter the castle now." He pulled out what looked to be an umbrella and with a sudden swish my bags and Hailey vanished.

"Follow me." He spoke gruffily. I could help but jump when a carriage pulling its self showed up in front of us. He motioned for me to hop in and he followed quickley behind me. His weight causing the carriage to tilt slightly. I had been to hogwarts once before for the tri-wizard tournament so I wasnt shocked to see the giant castle in the distance.

The nerves began to settle in once again and we walked up the stone steps and down a hall.

" Ready?" Hagrid asked as we stood outside the big doors leading into the great hall.

" Not really." I mumbled weakly. Hagrid smiled encouragingly at me before flinging the doors open.

The hall suddenly silenced, all eyes turning to stare at whoever dared to disturb their meal.

" Ah, here she is!" I recognized dumbeldore immediately. I remembered him from last year. I followed Hagrid shakily to the front of the room, I tried to keep my back straight and head up. I didnt want to insult the Crey name by being scared. Once I had made the agonizingly long journey up to where dumbeldore stood he began to speak again, hushing the quiet whispers that had started up apon my appearance.

" Students I would like to introduce you all to our knew transfer student, She has transferred from Beauxbatons." The hall filled with half hearted clapping and I blushed a little at the sound of cat calls and whistles.

Dumbeldores booming voice quickly silenced them however.

" I hope for you all to make Miss, Crey feel very welcome and show her how wonderful Hogwarts is." Whispers started again at the sound of my name. I wasnt surprised by this however. My father was one of the most spoke of men and my mother was known very well for her political background as well.

" Now without further a do, Annabella would you please take a seat so you may be sorted." I noticed a dingy old hat seated on a rickety old stool.

Gingerly, I picked up the hat. I half worried that it was going to fall apart because of how beaten up it looked.

I tried not to jump as a voice sounded within the hats confines.

" Interesting... very courageous , loyal, proud, your blood runs as pure as your heart, I could just as well place you in any house... for once I am finding it tremendously hard to place you..." The voice vanished for a moment leaving no sound but the sound of my frantic heart beat. I took a moment to look out into the crowd. All eyes stayed trained on me.

How long has it been.. A minute, ten minutes? Surely it couldn't be any longer then that?

What if the ht doesn't place me?

" Relax my dear, I have never not placed a student. Your just a special circumstance is all." I did not respond to the hat, just concentrated on keeping my breathing even. I couldnt help but notice two red heads shaking hands as they starred eagerly at me. Two identical smirks plastered on there faces. I then recognized Harry potter sitting at the table as well and knew that, that must be the Gryfindor table. I vaguley remember in which order the tables had fallen, after Gryfindor it was hugglepuff... no no Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw and last but not least Slytherin. That house always gave me the creeps. How could once bunch of people be so mean? I decided that I did not wish to be placed there.

" Not Slytherin eh?" The hat questioned once again...

" No thank you." My voice rang out throughout the quiet hall and I blushed as I had not meant to speak out loud.

" Very well...how about GRYFINDOR!"

The table on the left broke out in a tremedous roar.

" Yes! We got the new girl!" I heard someone shout. I blunshed slightly as I took the hat off and made my way over to the table. A knew fear suddenly taking over.

Where was I going to sit?

My question was answered almost immediately. The two red heads I had seen early fell on either side of me.

" Come sit with us love." The one on my right said.

" We'll make you feel very welcome" The one on my left chimed in winking right after.

" Fred, George dont scare the girl!" Commanded a girl sitting across from them. Fred and George sat me down between them.

" Awe come on Kates the only thing we'd be doing is granting her free starring privileges." The one on the left answered. I blushed a little, had they caught me starring?

" I mean look at us, Were gods!" The one on my right followed right after.

" But we all know im the better looking twin." The left spoke.

" Not a chance brother i am far more handsome." I watched as Katie rolled her eyes, smirking at the boys banter.

" They do this often?" I asked cautiously.

" Oh all the time." She laughed. " You get used to them though, they tend to grow on you."

" Yeah like an old sore that you just cant seem to get rid of." Chimed in a girl on the other side of Katie.

" " Oi, Ang thats gross." Katie crinkled her nose as she laughed. The two twins were still arguing however and had not heard this analogy.

Suddenly the twins voices grew louder as the one on the left broke into our conversation.

" Anna, which one of us is the more attractive twin." I laughed deciding they were quite funny. I looked between the two knowing I was going to answer this honestly.

I looked at the one on my left first and pretended to study him studiously. He flashed me a dazzling smile and winked. I then turned to the one on my right who wore the identical smile, I spent this moment trying to find the difference between the two to make it easier to identify them in the future. I notice the one on my left had flecks of green in his deep blue eyes. I smirked, I was going to keep this tid bit of information to myself for awhile.

Finally after a dramatic pause I turned to each boy.

" You both look the same to me." This got the desired effect. The one on my right fell on to the table dramaticly whereas the one on my left dropped his head on my shoulder.

" Im hurt love!" The one whos head was currently buried onto my shoulder complained.

" How can we look the same georgie?" The one on my right asked george.

" Im not sure Freddie.. its not like were twins or anything" They both seemed to get a good laugh out of this revelation.

" Both of you are twits." A boy chimed in. I looked to Katie and Ang, who I realized had quieted significantly. But when I looked they both had there hands clamped firmly over there mouths stifling giggles.

" Anna I believe we are going to be great friends." Katie spoke and Ang nodded in agreement.

I smiled already feeling a little bit better about hogwarts.

After the feast we all made our way up to the common room, i had not realized how tired all this excitement had made me.

" Awe freddie are little princess is all tuckered out." I heard george say as i felt my eyes drop a little. I almost didnt register what he had called me.

" Princess? " I question, glaring as menacingly as I could with what little energy I had left.

" Yes, Princess!" Fred chimed.

" Leave her alone you two!" Katie scolded as she threw an arm protectively around my shoulder.

" Yeah! She doesnt need to be pestered by you two on her first day, we actually want her to hang out with us!" Angelina responded throwing her arm on my other side, Shielding me from the taunts of Fred and George. I laughed lightly as two identical pouts formed on there faces.

We stopped in from of a portrait of a fat lady currently eating a bundle of grapes.

" Licorice snaps." Angelina said. I watched in awe as the portrait swung open revealing a big common room covered in gold and red.

Man Gryfindors huddled around tabled or gathered around the fire, either huddled over last minute homework or in some cases, playing intense games of wizard chess.

" Awe, and who might you be?" I heard a voice to my left ask. At first I thought the voice was talking to me, but I quickley realized that the girl was talking to a fluffy white ball of fur curled around and orange ball of fur.

" Hailey!" I almost screamed. I had missed her. Apon hearing my voice the white ball jumped up leaving a disgruntled kitty in her wake.

She sauntered over to me purring sweetly. I picked her up rubbing my face in to her soft fur.

" Thats your cat?" The bushy haired girl asked. I smiled sweetly at her.

" Yup, I got her for my thirteenth birthday." The girl smiled brightly as she picked up the other ball of fur.

" This is my cat crookshanks." She cuddled the orange cat sweetly and I couldn't help but notice another red head glaring daggers at the thing.

" Well it seems that they were getting along" I said before an arm wrapped around my waist.

" Hermy, I see you've met our Princess here." I heard one of the twins say. I scowled.

" Stop calling me that!"

" As you wish.. Princess" I watched hermy? ( was that really her name?) roll her eyes, obviously used to the twins antics.

" You two are so immature, Im Hermione by the way." I smiled thankfully at her before shaking the twins arms off.

" im going to head to bed, im exhausted." I wished them all goodnight before dragging my tired body up to the dorm, stopping at the door that said seventh years. Opening the door i crept in quietly as there was already someone sleeping in their bed. A few girls were sitting up reading or talking. I walked over to the bed with my suitcases currently sitting on them.

" I hope you dont mind, I let your cat out." I quiet voice spoke from the bed beside me. I smiled at the sleepy looking figure.

" No i dont mind at all, Thank you." She smiled before introducing herself.

" Im alicia." I introduced my self to her although im sure she already knew my name before going to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth, Hailey following obediently behind me. By the time I got back to the room, all the girls were already asleep or at least trying to sleep. Tugging back my covers, i quickly followed suit. Finding the sleep was actually quite easy to achieve.

I was surprised to realize that the last thought to enter my mind before i was granted sleep was the face of one of the twins smirking every so slightly back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since I first arrived here at Hogwarts and the girls and I sat huddled on out beds giggling ferociously over Angelina's crush on Lee Jordan.

" Would you three shut up!" Angelina groaned, throwing her face into the pillow in her lap. That had us fighting to stifle another round of giggles which only had us laughing harder as we looked at each others red faced teary eyes expressions.

" Well Alicia likes that blonde Ravenclaw boy from potions." Angelina tried a very poor attempt at switching the subject.

" Alicia likes every boy.." I chimed in pointing out the obvious boy crazed girl she is. This had everyone in the room laughing again and soon we were holding our stomachs and trying to get some oxygen into our lungs.

" That is true" Katie added and soon we were eagerly asking Alicia questions about her most recent loves.

Mid way through Alicia's entrancing description of her latest adventure in the astronomy tower with some Slytherin boy Hailey jumped up into my lap causing a small scream to escape my lips.

" Sorry Alicia, continue" Alicia laughed and continued on about how great of a kisser he was and how they barley escaped Filtch and Mrs. Norris.

" You're so lucky Alicia" I sighed dreamily, stroking Hailey's fur absentmindedly. " You have so much confidence around guys, I haven't even gotten my first kiss yet." I blushed as I gave up one of my most treasured secrets. Alicia's mouth dropped.

" Your kidding me right?" I shrugged, a little ashamed at this.

" But you're absolutely gorgeous! All the guys here want you!" Katie exclaimed. I starred at her appalled.

" They do not!" I exclaimed, my cheeks taking on the colour of a very ripe tomato.

The three girls starred dumbfounded at me before simultaneously chucking there pillows at me.

" Its as if you planned that." I deadpanned.

" Your a lot dumber then we thought if you think they don't like you!" Angelina said. I sighed in frustration, they just didnt get it.

" They dont like me!" I exclaimed. " They dont even know me, they just think im hot and don't take the time to get to know the real me, besides im not interested in any of them anyway." I watched as there faces dropped at my last confession.

" None?" Katie starred at me skeptically.

" Yup, they either all try to hard to get or are so easy its pathetic, and none of them genuinely care."

I starred down at a purring Hailey.

" i'll just become a crazy cat lady, isnt that right hails?" She meowed softly back at me.

" Thats it, were finding you a man before the end of this semester!" I groaned at there eager faces. The semester ends when Christmas holidays start.

" I dont know about this.." I started to say but was cut of by alicia's piercing glare. That shut me up causing me to do nothing but sit back as the girls formed a list of possible candidates.

" How about-" Angelina cut of Alicia's thoughts.

" No she wouldn't like him." Angelina tapped a quil against her lip.

" What about -" And thats how it went for the remainder of the night, my protests going unheard. By the time midnight rolled around they had gone threw what seemed like the entire male population.

" Who are we forgetting?" Alicia asked tiredly. Angelina shrugged from under her covers.

" Im too tired to think anymore." Katie spoke through a yawn. I had long gone unnoticed seeing as how I had nothing supportive to say.

" We will think of more tomorrow after quidditch practice." Angelina mumbled. " Your still coming to watch right Anna?" She asked as an after thought.

"" Yup." I already promised Fred and George I would go. They are convinced that seeing them weild bats and beat bludgers then i will know which one is more attractive. Every since the first day when I told them they both looked the same they made it their personal mission to be the more attractive twin.

I smiled at the memory of the two red heads as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to my stomach growling. I looked over at Angelina's empty bed. Their practice was going to start soon and if I had any hope of watching it, it was time for me to get up.

I grudgingly dragged my tired body into a much needed shower, allowing the warm water to work its way through my tired body. Once out I cast a spell to dry myself quickly. Feeling too lazy to do much else with my hair, pulled it back into a sleek pony tail, throwing on some black jeans and a pink hoodie before walking down to grab some breakfast.

The great hall was filled with people chattering happily as the day remained free of classes.

I scanned the crowd but didn't happen to find any matching red heads. I must have been a lot later then I thought. Sighing I stopped in my tracks, turning on my heels, I marched out to the quidditch pitch.

Flinching as the harsh November wind hit me harder then I thought. This better be worth it.

I spotted everyone out on the Quidditch pitch. Looks like I wasn't as late as I suspected. My stomach growled grouchily at me and I regretted not at least grabbing a piece of toast... and a thicker sweater.

I bundled deeper into my sweater as I moved to sit on the bleachers. I watched as intently as I could between shivering. I laughed occasionally as Fred and George took turns making muscular pose's on their brooms while Oliver Woods back was turned. I had to admit, the twins were very well built, I even caught myself starring at their muscles as they beat an oncoming bludger. Soon it was time for their break and Angelina, Katie, Fred and George flew down to meet me. I made my way over, hoping that a walk would bring some warmth back into my body.

I was wrong.

" So, Which twin is more attractive?" Fred asked. His smirk warming me up ever so slightly.

I watched as Katie grabbed Angelina's arm, wrenching her from the group, a small smirk forming on her face.

My attention was pulled away from the gossiping girls by Fred and George.

" Anna, come on were big boys we can handle it." George nudged me a little before winking a slightly darker blue eye then friends ocean blue eyes.

" I'm not answering that question!" I exclaimed between chattering teeth. Fred and George both smirked.

" So you do think one of us." Fred

" is the more attractive twin." George

" But which one." Fred

" Is so lucky " George

" To recieve such attention" Fred

" From the fair and beautiful Annabelle." They finished together. I blushed as they went back and forth, finishing each others sentence's. Their right, as much as i hated to admit it i did find one twin more attractive. How is that even possible? you ask, Well i just find this twins eyes a shade prettier, their hair a slight messier, his smile a bit more endearing. Over all he was just the more attractive twin.

" Come on Crey, just give us a small hint?" Fred asked, his lip jutting out in a small pout.

" Alright fine." I watched their face break out in equal grins. " The twin I find more attractive has... red hair" I winked at them before dragging my numb body away from the two shocked faces.

I climbed back onto the awaiting bleachers.


	3. Chapter 3

I dragged my numb body into the heated common room trying not to wince at the sudden temperature change.

" Anna pleeeeeaassseee?" Fred and George pleaded together. I smirked at the thought of having these two boys so tightly wound around my finger.

" No." I called as I walked up the stairs to change into some new clothes, eager to be rid of these ones. The cold air still clinging tightly to them. I heard a pair of footsteps following quickly behind me and at first thought Fred and George had found a way to trick the enchanted stairs but then saw Angelina and Katie two steps away from me. The smirks they had been wearing since I admitted to Fred and George that I found one of them cuter were prominent on their rosy cheeks.

Once in the security of our room, I turned on the two girls.

" What are you smirking about?!" I asked exasperated.

" Should we tell her?" Katie asked Angelina as both girls searched for clothes to change into.

" Hmmm, I dont know." Angelina smiled at my angry face. How could they deny me such obviously interesting gossip?!

" Guyyss..." I groaned, sounding like Fred and George had.

Both girls laughed and then agreed to tell me as soon as they had changed. I reluctantly agreed, then quickly changed into a new pair of jeans and a baby blue long sleeved shirt. I relished in its warmth, climbing into my bed and wrapping up in a warm blanket.

I waited sort of patiently as the girls took their sweet ass time changing.

" Okay, now you have to tell me!" I commanded. Both girls smirked.

" Fine." Katie said, plopping herself down onto my bed.

" We think you should date Fred..."

" Or George." I sat there starring at the two girls. Their faces shining eagerly.

" You want me to date one of the twins?" I asked shocked. I had never actually considered going for one of them. Sure their cute, funny, charming, endearing...but never had I thought of dating one.

" They obviously like you!" Angleina pointed out. I rolled my eyes. According to these two, everyone obviously liked me.

" Look im too hungry to argue about this!" I complained, throwing the blankets off of my still cold body. As if to back me up, my stomach let off a loud growl that sent us all into a fit of giggles.

" Whats going on?" A voice sounded from the door, i looked up threw teary eyes to find a disheveled Alicia.

" So how was playing with Oliver?" Katie asked, clearly ignoring that they went to "discuss plays".

" Oh shut it you!" Alicia demanded, although a sly smile formed on her lips.

" Anna, two red heads are playing gaurd out side the room, i was told to inform you that they wont be moving until you come down and I was also told to remind you that its lunch time and if they miss lunch and starve their deaths would be on your shoulders." Angelina and Katie turned to send me their signature smirks before locking arms with me.

" Well come on then, we wouldnt want your future loves to starve to death before you have a chance to date them." Katie winked, Alicia just having caught on to what she was implying, let out a shrill shriek.

" You like the twins?!" I froze, the twins were at the bottom of the stairs and we were at the open door. What if they heard that?

" No, its Katie and Angelina being delusional." I recieved to hard elbows to my stomach before being dragged down the stairs, Alicia following close behind.

" FINALLY!" Fred and George shouted together.

" We thought we were going to starve!" Fred exclaimed, shoving Katie out of her spot and taking my arm, George did the same to my other arm so that i was sandwiched in between each of the twins. I mentally cursed them as i watched Katie and Angelina smirk together. They caught me starring and Katie sent me a wink.

" Shut up." I mumbled, directing my comment to the two obnoxious girls.

" hurtful!" Fred shouted at my comment. I laughed at his hurt expression and quickly reassured him that it wasn't meant for him.

We found Alicia sitting in the great hall, already eating her fill of food. I couldn't help noticing her hair was slightly messy and her soft pink lips slightly swollen and red. If that didn't give you an idea of what she was up to then the swollen red marks on her neck would give a good hint.

" You must have built up an appetite!" Angelina exclaimed. The implication thick in her voice.

" Shut up." Alicia flushed scarlet as she threw her messy hair over her hickey's.

"Fine we will shut up but you have to tell us everything!" Katie chimed in. A sly look crossing Alicia's face. Fred and George groaned, not having any interest in hearing how good of a kissed Oliver wood was. I on the other hand was insanely curious. All four of us huddled into a small huddle eagerly discussing the sexy quidditch captain.

" Oi, why does Malfoy keep starring at our table." George's voice broke in to our conversation and in unison our heads snapped up to look at the blonde haired seventh year. I realized i've seen this boy before, having almost all of our classes together but never had i heard his name before. A small smirk formed on his lips as he watched a snowy owl soar toward our table. I recognized that owl as my family owl. I wondered briefly why he took enjoyment out of seeing my family's owl but that curiosity faded as Perkins landed in front of me. A white and gold envelope with the Crey crest on it shone brightly.

" Hey Perkins!" I scratched the top of his head lovingly and handed him a piece of my pumpkin pastie before turning my attention to the letter. It was written in my mothers elegant script, gold ink gleamed across the page.

Dear Annabelle

I hope school is going well and that you have managed to make lots of friends within your house. I also hope you've extended your friendship to those outside of your house. Your father absolutely adores his job. We've been invited to dinner c\Christmas eve at a very prestigious mans house. It just so happens his son attends Hogwarts. I would like you to befriend this boy. His name is Draco Malfoy. His mother and I have gotten a long quite well and i expect you will do the same with Draco.

Enjoy the rest of your semester, see you on the holidays.

Mother

I paled at the letter. I knew what my mother wanted from me. When she says ' make friends with Draco' she really means ' he is a perfect marriage candidate and I am giving you the option to get to know him first before we announce your engagement.' I always felt sick when she did this to me. There was two other likely candidates but i turned them both down but judging by my mothers letter, that wont be so easy this time around. I looked up from the letter to see two stormy grey eyes studying me, a sly smirk forming on his red lips.

Annabelle meet your future husband.

I grimanced and risked a glance at the twins. They sat there laughing with the girls making some joke about snape. I wish I could have gotten a chance to fall in love with one of them instead of being forced into a marriage with someone I dont even know.

Sighing, I folded the letter and shoved it in my school bag. I risked one last glance at my future husband before pushing away my food. I suddenly wasn't feeling so hungry.

AN

im so so so sorry its taken me this long to update! I just havent been home and schools started so I have to juggle University english with parenting and a bunch of other hard subjects along with being sore from rugby practice and gym which coincidentaly are placed one after the other. I have gym fourth period than rugby practice after school! -_-

Sorry im drowning on you really dont have to read all this. But the next part you do have to read :p

This chapter is ubrupt and i havent edited anything so i've been just zooming through everything just wanting to get it up for my whole 7 readers ;P I would love to see more comments and such because it gives me more insentive to write another chapter :P Anywho now to the important part, I want to put up a little contest soon! Im going to do a contest where the readers ( that would be you ;) ) Will create a one-shot between Annabelle and Fred/George/Draco and the best one will get a role in my story! :) I know i said it was a Fred weasley love story by the way but im thinking on changing it too... well i dont really know yet which is why im creating this competition ;) I'm opening it now but im going to close it on October 6, so that gives you exactly one month to send it all in! :) I hope i get some One-shots because i would really love to hear from you all!


End file.
